The Trouble with Mr. Bean
The Trouble with Mr. Bean is the fifth episode in the live-action TV series. It originally aired over ITV on January 1, 1992. Plot Act One: Late For The Dentist Appointment Mr. Bean oversleeps and starts doing his morning routine, and it's only when he goes to get his suit in the closet that he realises he is late for his dental appointment. To save time, Bean decides to leave in his pyjamas and get dressed and brush his teeth on the way (almost forgetting to tuck Teddy back in and tiptoeing out so as not to wake him). He uses a brick to hold down the accelerator while he changes, accidentally sounding the car horn with his foot and going several times around a roundabout. Bean also brushes his teeth putting toothpaste on the dashboard and shooting screenwash into his mouth to rinse it then spits it out, and it landing on/above a man's buttcrack, causing him to think it's from a bird but confused it smells minty. Getting out of his car checking if he's got any parking time left, Bean comes across a parking attendant lady, who looks down, only for him to realise his pyjama trousers are sticking out from his fly. So Bean hurriedly pulls them out and sticks them through the opening of his car's window, and looks down on her, zipping it up. He is then seen heading into the dentist's office. Act Two: The Appointment Mr. Bean arrives at the dentist's office, where he cannot find anything in the waiting room to read except for a Batman comic book which a schoolboy is already reading. When the boy refuses to let him share the comic, he stealthily pours water from a vase into the boy's lap to make his mother believe he wet himself, causing her to take him to school frustrated it happened again. After getting the comic, he is immediately called in to see the dentist (Aimee Turnbull and Richard Wilson). While in the chair, the dentist, Mr. Peggit turns on the radio playing The Blue Danube Waltz, and Mr Bean meddles with the controls and playing with Mr. Peggit's vacuum cleaner on the dentist's chair and the dentist's equipment while the dentist's back is turned, even draining Dr. Peggit's cup of coffee with the suction tube. And as a result accidentally numbs the dentist's leg with an injection of Novocaine when he got surprised, causing him to pass out. Bean, feeling inconvenienced by this, decides to treat himself - however he can't tell which tooth needs attention, so he performs the procedure on all his teeth. But he accidentally glues his mouth shut with the composite for the fillings, and tries to break them apart using the mirror, which breaks. As the dentist gets up behind him, this scares him, and the cry makes his jaw come unstuck. Mr Bean then leaves, content with his work, handing his bib to the dentist, who yanks it out of his hand. Act Three: Parking Arriving at a park, Mr. Bean pulls into a narrow parking space only to find out he can't get out the door. So he backs out a little and someone walks by in front of his car. He then gets his suitcase out and decides to push his car into the spot. Right as it's in, the car next to him pulls out and drives off. Act Four: The Remote Control While in the park by the pond, Mr Bean spots a young boy who is having difficulty with his remote controlled boat. Mr. Bean bribes the remote control off him and tries to help him by opening the controller and tweaking some circuitry. Amazingly the controller now works, but unknowingly to both Mr. Bean and the boy it is now also controlling an elderly man's electric wheelchair behind him. After hogging the boat for some time, and causing mayhem behind him, Bean finally gives the controller back to the boy, but only when the wheelchair is already behind the boy, moving towards him. As Mr. Bean moves away, a loud splash is heard, implying that the boy was knocked into the water by the wheelchair. Act Five: The Picnic Still in the park, Mr. Bean tries to have a picnic, but a nearby wasp is after his cupcake. After trying to catch the wasp by swatting at it, jousting with it, chasing him/her around, and trapping him/her in a bottle of juice, and trying to get him/her out his ear where it got as a revenge, he crushes him/her between the pages of his book, only to pique the interest of an entire swarm of wasps, which attack him. Mr. Bean ultimately races away from his picnic site and throws the bun at a car thief (whose thieving attempts Mr. Bean managed to foil by removing his steering wheel and bringing it with him on his picnic) who begins swatting the bugs out of his hair/around him. The wheelchair then stops by the car. Trivia *The episode is inspired in the animated series episode, "Toothache" where he uses vacuum, adjustable seat, and tooth drill. Differently, this episode involves dental appointment but animated series episode involves tooth replacement. *When Mr. Bean rinses his mouth with screenwash, his saliva becomes watery, after he spits at the man's butt, it becomes creamy. *It would be impossible to spit and hit the man's butt at the other side of the street that hard. **The toothpaste spit is clearly shown to be traveled downwards. *It is unknown where the old man on the remote-controlled wheelchair dropped. *The Wheelchair wouldn't be continued to run when it enters the lake along with the boy after knocking him. It may be slight possible that the wheelchair moves by itself when the remote control is malfunctioned again by water. *The wasp is visible only on Mr. Bean's sock. *This is the second time Mr. Bean pushes the Reliant off the parking space, the first was in Mr. Bean. Once again, Mr Bean would end up in trouble for this in real life, because of the risk of a car accident. *This is one of many actions of Mr. Bean playing on children (e.g. spilling water on schoolboy's bag, but not counting the remote control scene) *When Mr Peggit, the dentist, is knocked out, funeral music plays. *When Mr. Bean uses his feet to control the steering wheel, the Mini badge on the steering wheel is upside down. *Caroline Quentin, known for her roles as Dorothy in Men Behaving Badly and Jonathan Creek plays the traffic warden who Mr Bean encounters. M.B.B would air the following month, with the second series airing in the autumn of 1992. Both that show and Mr Bean are owned by Thames Television. *This is the second episode to be shot on video and film. Errors * When Mr Bean is parking his car in Act 3, The front Bumper is loose. Category:Episodes